


Valdemar Gets Topped

by Death_but_jazzier (luna_the_apprentice)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), AFAB Valdemar(The Arcana), AMAB Valdemar(The arcana), Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gratuitous Smut, Horniness, Kinda?, Lemon, Marking, Monster sex, Monsterfuckery, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, My First Smut, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, OOC, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, So..., Strap-Ons, They are also a bottom, Vaginal Sex, Valdemar has feelings sometimes, also, and, and they use their shapeshifting abilities to do all kinds of stuff, monster fucking, they/them pronouns for valdemar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_the_apprentice/pseuds/Death_but_jazzier
Summary: Valdemar can only hide their feelings for Rex for so long. So what happens when all their sexual desire is discovered...
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Valdemar(the arcana)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Valdemar Gets Topped

**Author's Note:**

> Rex is non-binary but they are comfortable with their bottom half so I included them having a pussy  
> This is the first thing I have written in like 3 years so I would love some feedback  
> Anyway enjoy this hella horny fic I wrote

Moonlight shone in through a large window faintly illuminating a bedroom made of assorted pillows and blankets scattered on the floor.  
Resting on a pile of pillows Valdemar was reading one of their many tomes while Rex lay curled up beside them, fine just relaxing in their presence. Valdemar shuffled around disturbing Rex but not gaining any more of a reaction than an irate tail whip. Almost as soon as Rex was comfortable Valdemar moved again. At this point, Rex could see the tension in their shoulders and the frustrated expression on their face.  
They let out a sigh and reached up, stroking a clawed hand along Valdemar's cheek, “I know there’s something wrong V… you’re never usually stressed like this. What’s gotten you so upset that you can’t relax while reading? Was it something when we visited the palace?”  
Valdemar snorted, “nothing any of those mortals at the palace could do would ever truly upset me.”  
Rex cocked their head and smiled at Valdemar, “Okay but that doesn’t completely answer my question. What’s wrong?”  
They sat up, swinging their legs over Valdemars lap.  
Valdemar looked away, a blush spreading across their cheeks, “it’s nothing that you have to worry about.”  
While their tone was cold Rex knew that this was just a facade.  
“You’re avoiding the question,” Rex said as they slid up to be face to face with Valdemar.  
The blush was deeper now and Valdemar was truly starting to show the signs of being flustered.  
They turned their head away and broke Rex’s stare, “lately I’ve been experiencing all sorts of new feelings that I don’t want, but I can’t resist them. I want you so badly. It's never been worthwhile to study this so for once I know nothing. It’s caused me quite a lot of stress.”  
It was mumbled but Rex could still understand. They were a bit flustered at this confession as well but they hid it and decided that it was truly time to go all in.  
Rex gripped Valdemar’s face before leaning forward, planting a firm kiss on their lips. It didn’t take long for the couple to get their tongues in each other's mouths. Even the taste of blood that came off their sharp teeth didn’t deter them. They both moaned quietly as they fell back into the pillows, desperate for each other.  
Valdemar pushed their hips into Rex and pulled them close, digging their face into the crook of Rex’s neck. It was difficult for Rex to keep themselves from just tearing Valdemar’s clothes off and fucking them senseless right there, but they kept some semblance of control and ground against them.  
Rex pulled back and smiled before cooing, “Aww I didn’t think It would be this easy to get you worked up.”  
Valdemar shook their head and let out a soft laugh, “It’s only this easy because I’ve been holding this back for a while.”  
Rex just laughed back and leaned in, planting kisses and bites along Valdemar's neck and working their way down their chest. Their hands slid from Valdemar’s chest down to their thighs and Rex dug their claws in, causing Valdemar to let out a whimper of enjoyment mixed with pain. Rex laid another kiss on Valdemar's chest before bringing their head downwards.  
They kissed and marked Valdemar's inner thigh before asking them, “If you trust me to do this can I take all that stress away”  
Valdemar gave a surprisingly soft smile before telling Rex in a breathy voice, “I trust you. You’re the only one to ever make me feel this way… as much as I hate it”  
Rex rolled their eyes at that last remark before slipping their head under Valdemar's nightgown. They had already formed a pussy which was soaking through the lace panties they wore.  
Rex’s claws tore through the panties with ease and they immediately got to work, flicking their forked tongue against Valdemar's clit and licking the outside in long strokes. When Valdemar wrapped their legs around Rex’s head they went all in, pushing their tongue as deep as it would go and licking aggressively. They switched between sucking and kissing on the outside and the rough licking all while their hand was busy rubbing Valdemar’s clit.  
Valdemar shook and moaned, pleading for Rex to go harder and get rougher. Rex was happy to oblige them even nipping at their pussy with their sharp canines.  
When Rex pulled away their face was covered in Valdemar’s fluids which they licked off before smirking at Valdemar.  
Valdemar glared up at them, “why did you stop? You can’t just drag me close to climax and then stop.”  
They continued to complain but Rex just shook their head,” I have more stuff planned love. I’m not just a one-trick pony”  
They got up and pulled something out of a drawer on the other side of the room. Valdemar blushed as they realized Rex was holding a strap on.  
“Sadly, unlike you, I can’t shapeshift and if I ever want to get the opportunity of railing you this will have to do,” Rex said as they put it on.  
Valdemar smiled and laid back into the pillow pile, “I’ve always enjoyed how straightforward you are with me… many others would be too afraid to say such lewd things to my face”  
Rex settled down in front of Valdemar and helped lift the nightdress over Valdemar’s head, “I have no shame, especially when it comes to how much I adore you”  
They felt much more than adoration as they looked over Valdemar’s body splayed out in front of them for their enjoyment. Everything about them was too perfect for words. Every curve of their torso, every mark and scar and line of their thin hips was just so beautiful. The only thing Rex thought to do was to lean forward and capture them into another passionate kiss.  
Valdemar moaned into Rex’s mouth as the head of the dildo pressed into their folds. Rex pulled out of the kiss to fully insert the strap on and began to slowly thrust, holding Valdemar’s hips against them. They picked up speed quickly moving their hands to pin Valdemar’s wrists above their head. Rex could feel themselves grow even wetter around the strap on as they watched Valdemar’s face contort with pleasure. Besides a few requests for Rex to go “faster and harder” neither of them bothered to say anything, letting their cries of pleasure make it known how they were feeling. Rex had never seen Valdemar so wantonly emotional and they would never admit how much they liked it.  
Eventually, Rex let go of Valdemar’s wrists and let them stroke their body. They shuddered as Valdemar’s cold hands snuck up their torso and came to rest groping their chest. Valdemar looked at Rex in a way they had never looked at them before, at least not when Rex was looking. Since Rex hadn’t gotten the chance to pleasure themselves, Valdemar's lustful gaze almost sent them over the edge. The pressure building up inside of them was almost painful to bear, but for now, their job was just to make their lover feel good.  
They continued to thrust and stroke until Valdemar cried that they were going to cum. Rex pushed harder as Valdemar’s back arched into them and cum dribbled onto their legs. When Valdemar had finally finished Rex slowly pulled out and both of them just sat panting and sweaty.  
Once they caught their breath Valdemar turned to Rex and asked, “can we go one more time?… I...I want to cum inside you.”  
Rex smirked, looking down at them, “you’ve been good so I think you deserve it”  
They didn’t get time to rest as Rex sat on top of them, grinding against their newly formed cock with their pussy. Valdemar moaned and begged for Rex to put it inside but they held off, torturing them with a little bit of pleasure.  
When Rex had decided their begging was sufficient they moved up and slid themselves onto the almost too big cock. Valdemar let out a groan of pleasure as Rex took their dick all at once. Rex gasped at how good it felt filling them and began to rock against Valdemar, picking up speed as soon as they found a rhythm. In the throes of passion, they dug their nails into Valdemar’s chest and clawed them, leaving long red lines tracing over older scars. Valdemar let out a slight gasp as the marks stung and pulsed with heat.  
Even through the overstimulation, Valdemar felt more pleasure than they ever had with this kind of activity. They could barely think or speak. The only thing they wanted was to see Rex pleased with them. Valdemar sat up and began to thrust into Rex, pulling them into a tight embrace and kissing their neck. Rex melted into the hug and nuzzled Valdemar, complimenting how good they felt inside of them. The only thing Valdemar could do in return was to moan and trail more kisses down Rex’s neck.  
Rex lifted their head with a firm grip and bit down hard on Valdemar’s collarbone, shocking them out of their thoughts. It stung in a good kind of way. The kissing and biting continued hard enough to leave bruises on Valdemar’s neck and at this point, they were completely fine with that. They belonged to Rex.  
Rex also reached up and grabbed one of their horns, firmly stroking it which almost sent Valdemar over the edge. They panted as their partner roughed them up more.  
Valdemar could see Rex’s cum starting to drip down their thighs and they could feel the pressure in their dick ready to burst. They made an aggressive thrust into Rex’s pussy, shooting copious amounts of viscous, black cum through them. Rex cried out as they were filled more than they thought possible by Valdemar. Still, Rex rocked a few more times letting their tight pussy drag out the last of the cum.  
Valdemar’s cock grew soft and Rex lifted themselves off of it, a mixture of cum slowly dripping down their legs.  
By now Valdemar could barely talk and just fell back with a sigh. Rex smiled at them and pushed some of their stray hairs away from their face, giving them a soft kiss on the cheek. They got up and came back with some warm rags and wiped up the mess they had both made. Rex didn’t bother to put any pajamas back on and lay down next to Valdemar, who rolled over and pulled them into their arms.  
“You know, you’re pretty good for a measly half-demon” Valdemar mumbled.  
Rex snorted and shook their head, wrapping their arms around Valdemar and stroking their hair. Soon Valdemar was asleep. Rex pulled the blankets over them and snuggled closer to Valdemar, resting their head on top of their lover and slowly drifting off.  
It was the first time in a long time that they both slept well.


End file.
